


Shifting.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [213]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Sort of like a Greek Myth gone wrong, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: A mischievous shapeshifter takes her obsession for a boy a little too far and gets her come-uppance it soon after... or does she?





	Shifting.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s 1am and I was a bit pre-occupied by a certain CALL ME BY YOUR NAME to concentrate on this.

In a world not so far from here, there lived a very strange individual. Her name was Semper Mutabilibus, for she was constantly changing her form for another and never stayed the same way for long. 

Semper was the sort of girl who liked to trick people, and she used her mysterious abilities to do just that. As a child, she would become her elder sister for the day and fool her friends into believing she hated them just to get back at her for scolding her the previous day. Sometimes she would shift into animals or objects just to see what it was like to be them. No one else knew of her powers, and she didn’t feel like sharing.

A few years later, Semper fell in love with a boy who was very popular. Everyone loved him, and he was friends with every person he met. His smile could light up a room, and his stories fascinated even the most ill-attentive child. He had a voice one could listen to for hours, and his laughter was infectious. His charms and charisma were truly something to marvel at.

Then, he revealed that he had a girlfriend. She too was very popular, and people were overjoyed at their union. “They’re perfect for each other!” People would say, while secretly envying one or both of them. Semper, however, refused to lie to herself and openly disproved of their relationship.

One day, Semper was feeling more heartbroken and hurt than usual. It was all because the girlfriend of the boy she loved had approached her that day and told her she knew how she felt, and to stay away before she regretted it. This infuriated Semper, but she knew the girlfriend was right. She had been too crass in her opinions.

But Semper was stubborn, and refused to admit to this. Instead, she decided to do something stupid to get her revenge.

Semper went to the boy’s house at midnight and slipped in through his window. She knew from transforming into a bird to watch him sleep at night that he left it unlatched in the summer nights. Once she’d entered his room, she switched her form to that of his girlfriend’s, then slowly approached his bed.

The boy awoke with a start and gazed at her with wide eyes, but Semper shushed him gently. She climbed on top of him and whispered sweet nothings to calm him, until eventually he found he was quite happy to see her. They hadn’t been getting along as of late- she was insanely possessive over him, yet never saw him either. But now she had come to see him, to apologise maybe? Or maybe just to talk? Either way, he was glad.

Semper was glad too, because she finally had what she wanted. A boy who returned her feelings, even if it was only for a night. She asked him softly if he’d kiss her before she returned home, and he smiled and agreed. Their lips met in the moonlight tentatively, then with growing strength as the night made them bold.

Suddenly, Semper felt a strange sensation in her chest. She gasped as her form unravelled and she fell apart. Her shifting went out of control as she became every form she had and more. The boy yelled in shock and backed away from her as she began to transform in a blur. Semper didn’t understand what was going on- why was this happening?

Then, as quickly as it had started, the shifting stopped. Semper looked down and realised she had taken on the form of the boy himself. 

The boy was staring at her in terror, and she could hear the sounds of other people moving around in his house. So Semper did what anyone in her situation might do- she panicked and fled the room.

It seemed like hours before she stopped running, and when she did she found that she was completely lost. Semper looked around to see a vast lake in front of her and a blur of unfamiliar pathways behind her. The moonlight bounced off the water to reveal her reflection. The boy she loved gazed back, forlorn and scared. 

A sound caused Semper to look up from her false reflection. There beside her was the boy’s girlfriend. 

“Why did you do that, Semper?” Her voice was sickly sweet and dripping with malice, “You should have known not to mess with the feelings of my beloved.”

“Can’t we share?” Semper smirked mischievously at the girl, insulting her to hide her own terror.

“Of course not. Don’t you know? I am the goddess of ownership. If something passes through my hands, it’s mine. Now I’ve taken your form. And all you’re left with is the broken image of the boy you thought you loved.”

“That isn’t true.” Semper had realised something while ignoring that bitch’s evil monologue just now.

“What?!” She asked, indignant and enraged.

Semper smiled as she shifted back into herself, then slapped the boy she actually didn’t really care the much about’s girlfriend right in her stupid face.

“You can keep him. See, you may have taken one of my forms, but I have a million more. Hell, I can even look exactly the same if I shift into me with one cell different to before. How’s that for amazing?” 

Before letting the girlfriend reply, Semper shifted into a bird and flew upwards so she could find her home. When she found it, she headed towards it with a faint smile. The boy hadn’t seen who she really was, so he would probably just judge his girlfriend instead if anyone. As usual, she came out on top.

The moral of this story? Well... there isn’t one. Semper didn’t receive any karmic justice for her mischievous and spiteful personality, and the goddess of possession got a slap in the face for her kinky behaviour. Nothing really happened to the boy except he accidentally cheated on his girlfriend. That’s about it really.

Fini~

**Author's Note:**

> .
> 
> Prompt- Shapeshifting at inappropriate times
> 
> Original Number- 254


End file.
